A new life
by IronhideFan1993
Summary: Rachael has lived on the streets since the age of eleven and has always wanted a new life, an oppurtunity rises when she almost gets captured by a Decepticon.


**Author's note**: Hey everyone! I wanted to re-write this again, you'll find that the plot in this chapter has changed slightly. Rachael will meet the rest of the Autobots in the next chapter, enjoy! =D

Sequel to 'A wish come true'.

"Hello" Human talking.

"**Hello**" Autobot/Decepticon talking.

"_Hello_" Thoughts.

In the dark streets of Philadelphia a girl named Rachael walked down a quiet street, she had jet black hair that ended at her shoulders and her eye colour was green. She wore a thick black cardigan with a black t-shirt on underneath, she also wore a pair of black jeans with a black belt that had a silver buckle on it. On her feet she had a pair of black leather boots that went up to her knees, and finally on her head she wore a black headband. She has lived on the streets since the age of eleven because her parents passed away when she was at that age, when she was even younger all her other relatives passed away. As she walked down the street she heard the sound of a Lockhead Martin F-22 Raptor, she frowned "_Since when do F-22 Raptors come round this area_" she thought looking up at the sky, she saw the figure of the Raptor hovering over the street. It seemed to stay there for a moment as if it was looking for something or someone, then without warning it started to transform.

"What the hell?!" Rachael exclaimed taking a few steps back not taking her eyes of the transforming jet.

When it finished it landed on the ground and looked right at her with its blood red optics "**Well well well**" it said in a raspy voice "**look what we have here, a fleshy all on it's own**"

The girl narrowed her eyes "I have a name y'know" she said.

The Seeker narrowed it's optics "**A cocky human**" he replied "**Lord Megatron will be pleased**" he picked up the human, but before he could transform someone shot him in the back "**ARGH!**" he turned round and saw Optimus Prime "_great, just what I need_" he thought.

Rachael looked at the other robot, it was red and blue with flame decals. It had a mask over its face and its 'eyes' were icy blue "_He must be the good guy_" she thought.

"**Let the girl go Starscream**" Optimus demanded pointing his weapon at the Seeker.

Starscream growled a little backing away from the Prime who followed him, but he didn't get far until he bumped into something and heard a growl behind him "_Oh Primus, not Ironhide!_" he thought turning around, he was now face to face with Ironhide.

Rachael's eyes widened a little, this robot looked more intimidating than the other one. It was black with two cannons attached to its forearms that were currently online and pointed at the Seeker holding her, it had a scar on the right side of its face and it's 'eyes' were red but not blood red.

Ironhide growled "**Let the human go Screamer**" he said glaring at Starscream.

The Seeker knew the moment the Weapons Specialist arrived he would be outnumbered, both Autobots were powerful and could take him down easily. But his pride wouldn't let him back down without a fight "**If you want the human**" he replied "**you'll have to catch me**" and with that he activated his jet thrusters and started to fly up, but he didn't get very far when there was a sudden dead weight on his left leg "**AHH!**" he looked down and saw that it was Ironhide who was on his leg, how did he move so fast for a bulky Autobot? He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt 'Hide start to climb him to get to the human.

Rachael watched him, for a bulky robot he was a great climber.

Ironhide was now on Starscream's back, he knew he was at an advantage because he was taller and heavier than the Seeker. He managed to pry Starscream's hand open and get the girl, he held her to his chest "**Hold on kid**" he said then pointing his plasma rocket launcher in the Seeker's back he shot there as he jumped off his back.

The shot went right through Starscream's abdomen and he shouted in pain "**Fragging Autobots!**" he yelled then transformed into a Lockhead Martin F-22 Raptor and retreated.

Ironhide was falling at a fast speed, he had to slow down his decent. He grabbed onto one of the buildings and it slowed him down, he jumped off and landed on the ground. Then he walked over to his leader "**Got the girl**" he managed to say as he was out of breath, he opened his hand palm up.

Rachael breathed a sigh of relief "My god" she said "that was freakin' scary, remind me never to go sky diving"

Optimus couldn't help but chuckle "**Are you alright?**" he asked.

The girl nodded "Yeah I'm fine" she replied "who was that?"

"**That was Starscream**" the Prime replied "**he is a Decepticon who are our enemies, we are Autobots and we protect the humans**"

The eighteen year old nodded "Autobots" she said "it does sound like a 'good guy' name"

Optimus smiled "**Yes it does**" he replied "**so what is your name?**"

"Oh my names Rachael" the girl replied "what're your names?"

"**My name is Optimus Prime**" the red and blue mech replied "**I'm the leader of the Autobots**" he gestured to Ironhide "**this is my First Lieutenant and Weapons Specialist Ironhide**"

'Hide gave her a nod then looked at his leader "**We should take her back with us**" he said "**Screamer might try to get her again**"

The Prime nodded "**Would you like to come back with us Rachael?**" he asked.

Rachael thought a moment, since the age of eleven she has lived on the streets and wishing she had a new life. Now she was getting the chance to start a new life, she smiled "Sure" she replied.

Ironhide handed her to Optimus "**You can ride in Prime then**" he said "**I'm not that sociable with strangers**"

The girl could understand that "I can understand that" she replied.

'Hide nodded a little then transformed down into his Alt mode which was a black GMC Topkick C4500.

The Prime transformed down into his Alt mode which was a Peterbilt 379 Semi Truck, the girl ended up in his driver's seat. When she was secure he said "**Let's roll out**"

Ironhide revved his engine then set off first followed by Optimus.

**End of Chapter 1**

Be sure to review! =D


End file.
